Bad Wolf, Child of the TARDIS, and The Impossible Girl
by 36MaryRose36
Summary: River's death is nearing but won't happen until she gives The Doctor something very special; Rose is back, but in a completely unexpected way; and Clara is dealing with the serious aftermath of Trenzalore, including the fact that she has strange memories of other lives at random moments. The Doctor must deal with his feelings for all three of them as a threatening situation nears.
1. Remembering

**A/N: Ok. This story is for/dedicated to all those beautiful fanfictioners who wish to ship The Doctor with everyone, like everyone. Alright, I think I just dedicated this story to myself ;) but you guys too!**

**Oi! Yeah: all FLASHBACKS will be in **_italics_**, the chapter's going to end during a flashback: don't be confused :P**

The Doctor lay on the crisp sheets of a queen size bed, the quilt tossed to the side next to his wife. Yet, he wasn't sleeping, oh perish the thought, no, he was thinking. As soon as it was morning, he would fly his phone box right to Wednesday. Where to take Soufflé Girl? Maybe to meet a famous human from earth's past? J.R.R. Tolkien was always an interesting fellow. Perhaps head towards humankind's future? He hadn't been to New Las Vegas in a while. Or perhaps somewhere completely alien? Stop! The Doctor yelled at himself, shaking his head with a frown. Why was he thinking about Clara? He should be thinking of River; he promised her his attention.

River Song turned over, still asleep, her eyes were heavy, her lips sunken in. It suddenly hit him; she looked exactly like she did in….the library. The Library. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. No, he wasn't going to think about it, it wasn't time for _that_. Not Yet. He'd know. He blinked a few times and looked around; he was walking toward the TARDIS, which was smack-dab in the middle of River Song's bedroom. He opened the door with a snap of his fingers and started to walk slowly inside.

River stirred, "Where are you going, sweetie?" there was pain in her voice, and she looked tired. The Doctor jumped in the TARDIS, looking back at the swinging door behind him, why was he leaving? Her death was imminent. He couldn't look at her without seeing her die all over again. He would head off, off to see Clara. The girl who lived a thousand lives for him. But he wasn't excited, he just needed to get away: he was setting the coordinates on the cold control panel when he heard River call him, "Doctor, please listen to me, I need to tell you something important."

He couldn't. The Doctor couldn't take it. He pulled a lever, staring down. Unfortunately, he wasn't seeing his colorfully eccentric control panel. No, he was reliving River's death, over and over again.

"Goodbye, see you soon!" he called, trying to sound cheerful, as if he hadn't heard her pain and simply felt like jumping through the universe. But no: River's death was coming soon and that was the one important secret he had to keep from her.

TARDIS [] TARDIS [] TARDIS [] TARDIS [] TARDIS [] TARDIS [] TARDIS [] TARDIS

The Doctor stood stiffly in the TARDIS holding onto a silver colored handle, trying to force himself to run outside and gleefully pull Clara into his time machine to take her to see the stars.

He couldn't. River: He should go back, figure things out, hold her and tell her he loved her more than anyone else. No, it was fine: whatever _she_ wanted to tell him could wait. She made him wait all the time. _Spoilers. _Well, he'd let her keep just a few more of them until next time.

It'd be fine, he thought bitterly, strutting out to the Maitland home. Looking at the door he remembered it would be his first adventure with Clara since Trenzalore. They'd been lucky to get out alive (technically, he was still dead there, of course) he recalled the incident it was as if it were just last week…which it was, at least in Clara's earth time:

_The Doctor stood uprightly, staring at the back his former self down. A flush of memories struck him: the destruction of his entire planet…his entire species: Every single Time Lord. _

_"What I did, I did without choice." His old self called._

_"I know." The Doctor replied simply, a plan of escape attempting to form in his mind._

_"In the name of peace…and sanity." The younger, although seemingly older, version continued. He recalled saying those exact words to comfort himself once, so long ago._

_"But not in the name of The Doctor!" he exclaimed turning, refusing to look into the eyes of a man who did such horrid things: his own self. He gazed instead at the rough orange-tan rocks._

_How to get out of his own time stream? It was simple enough to get into it. He tapped his fingers nervously against Clara's thigh, holding her close to his chest. He began to walk away as if there was some distant hope that there would be an unattainably simple solution to escaping this. In reality, he wanted only to escape the possibility of continuing the conversation between himself and…himself. _

_The Doctor slowly circled around the foot of a dusty mountain, shouldering the weight of Clara._

_"Doctor," Clara mumbled, her eyes closed, her head shaking. _

_He stopped in his tracks, slipping her gently onto the ground in the hopes that she would awaken. _

_Her body shook furiously, in an almost a seizure-like way, murmuring, "No."_

_"Clara…" He began softly._

_"No," she muttered, still shaking. She suddenly stopped, and for one fearsome moment the Doctor thought she was dead. Then completely still, with her eyes still shut she said, "Run, you clever boy."_

_He pulled her up, holding her tighter, and began running as fast as he could through his time stream. He passed himself dressed in many colors, then in a scarf, followed by a former regeneration in a leather jacket. The Doctor stopped in his tracks when he came upon a figure with long dirty blonde hair and feminine clothing standing upright, staring forward with her back turned to him. _

_"Oh, for God's sake," he aloud, not realizing he had done so, "I regenerate into a girl later on: as if I wasn't having a bad enough day!"_

_The woman spoke, laughing a bit as she did, without moving, "No, don't worry: you don't."_

_That cockney accent, could it be-_

_The woman spun around, The Doctor immediately recognized the olive-brown eyes, fat lips, and long dirty-blonde hair. _

_"Rose?" He questioned, nearly dropping Clara in shock, but managing to retighten his grip around her._

_"Yeah…" Rose trailed off, gesturing for him to come closer. As The Doctor started to do so, Rose turned before he reached her, and began running again, waving for him to follow._

_While running across the hard ground, Rose began yelling to him, out of breath, "You have to get out of your own time stream: you'll do more damage than the great intelligence ever did. The TARDIS is around here: if we can fly into the exact moment after your entering the time stream but outside of your grave, you'll be fine."_

_The TARDIS? What? The Doctor tried to speak, but he simply trailed her as she jumped into the police box. She pressed a few blinking buttons as The Doctor carefully placed Clara in a safe position. _

_He looked up to see not only Rose at the controls, but River as well. They began to talk quietly to each other then simultaneously stared at The Doctor and then at Clara. _

_What was happening? A few choice human words were going through his head. He wasn't sure whether to holler at Rose and River to explain or to pleasantly ask how Rose and Meta-crisis were doing. _

_He finally turned his attention to Clara's body lying on the cool metal floor of the TARDIS. He checked her vitals with his sonic: Clara's heartbeat was quick but began to slow down as he scanned her. She may have just fainted and considering the shock she had just been under: that would be a small miracle. Anyway, her vitals were fine._

_After a few minutes of River and Rose whispering and The Doctor trying to remain calm, Clara stirred. Her eyes flittered around the room, instantly locking onto Rose and River then hollering, "What in bloody hell is going on?!"_

_The Doctor gaped at her, his mouth open, then smiling before gazing over towards the two other women in the room._

_Rose spoke, "So, that's The Doctor then?"_

**_A/N: And end of chapter #1: I was originally barely going to mention Trenzalore, but then I thought, whatever. When developing the story in my head, it became a semi-vital part of the story. How Rose, River and the TARDIS got in the time stream will be explained in the next chapter :) _**


	2. Trenzalore

**A/N: Super thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed! :) Just to be clear: nothing is AU, it's a future fic. So, everything that happened in the last 50 years of Doctor Who (e.g. meta-crisis Doctor, Bad Wolf, Ponds' deaths, etc.) has happened in this fanfic. I'm just trying to survive until November :)**

_The Doctor sat on the solid, dull floor of the TARDIS, trying to catch his breath. He stared out: Clara and Rose soundlessly held eye contact, trying to figure each other out while River calculated the correct coordinates to Trenzalore. _

_Finally, The Doctor broke the silence, quickly asking, "What's going on? Never actually asked that before, been asked it millions of times, but never actually asked it myself."_

_River smiled with her lips pressed together, "New experience for you, sweetie?" _

_The Doctor glared at her, gritting his teeth under his pressed lips, he hadn't been this perplexed in a very long time and he needed an explanation. _

_River sighed, "Doctor, we came to rescue you, can't you see that?"_

_"I can see that, River! How did you get here? How did…she get here?" The Doctor yelled, waving his left hand toward Rose as he said 'she.'_

_River began to answer but barely got one syllable out before Rose interrupted her._

_"Oi! So now I'm just 'she'. " Rose's voice hollered. "I just saved your life, again! You left…" It suddenly cracked and trailed off._

_The Doctor looked into her eyes, squinting his lower eyelids at 'left,' he did leave her, but… with Meta._

_River sighed again and began her explanation, "Rose is still connected to the TARDIS: she absorbed the heart and soul of her. You may have taken it out from her, but she is still connected to the TARDIS."_

_The Doctor nodded, twiddling his fingers nervously, he was at a loss for words which was a rare occurrence for him._

_River continued, "The TARDIS, in an attempt to avoid the major paradox of you destroying your own time stream and to save your life, locked on to Rose's coordinates-"_

_"How? She's in an alternate universe; the TARDIS can't just do that! The TARDIS can't even pilot itself." The Doctor questioned loudly, walking nervously and making wild gestures with his arms. _

_"Well, technically, I was 'piloting' it. The TARDIS locked on to the one individual that had the 'Bad Wolf' powers through minor void, hidden, so small, barely significant. Yet the TARDIS managed to find it and I guided it." She continued, turning to Rose, she paused, seemingly hoping that Rose would continue the explanation. _

_Rose ignored her, staring instead right at The Doctor; he wiggled uncomfortably, his eyes dashing around the room. Why was she so cross? What happened? _

_River spoke, "The TARDIS opened her doors for Rose and she walked in; it locked her in and headed to Trenzalore."_

_"And you continued to guide it?" The Doctor asked, calmly as possible, he was impressed with his police box._

_"I had to," River responded, looking at Rose, though, "Rose was the only person who would be able to lead the TARDIS through your time stream; I couldn't possibly since I'm in a computer program."_

_"How?" The Doctor asked, directing his questions toward Rose Tyler. She hesitated for a moment before answering, as The Doctor looked her over, examining her. She looked older: more mature in her features; her hair, pulled back into a ponytail, had darkened a tad; and her make-up was more lightly applied. _

_Finally Rose answered, "I-I could reach her, when the two of us worked together: we landed in front of your…grave, we jumped in it. And we-I, through remaining Bad Wolf power, was able to channel through the backs and loop-holes of your time stream without getting sucked into your life and broken into different lives. We landed here: the pit of your time stream."_

_River continued the explanation, "We are technically in your 'afterlife' of sorts."_

_The Doctor nodded, unsure of what to say, when suddenly Clara let out an 'a-hem'._

_Clara, he almost forgot about her presence in the room, she stood up, her hair a dis-shoveled mess and her dress wrinkled._

_"So what you're saying is," she began, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "that the TARDIS needed to avoid a paradox when The Doctor jumped into his own time stream. It locked on to the only person with the power to do that, you."_

_She pointed at the blonde former companion, and Rose said, "It's Rose, my name's Rose."_

_Clara continued, "Rose. Alright, then Professor Song, in her computer-program being, helped guide the TARDIS to Rose. The TARDIS took them to The Doctor's grave and River explained the situation. Then Rose connected with the TARDIS using her 'bad wolf' powers. Her being the only person that could possibly do that: they landed here and saved the two of us from completely destroying The Doctor's time stream. And now, Rose is going to lead the TARDIS back to Trenzalore in the right dimension or something; but we have to land at the exact right second in the exact right place."_

_Clara took a deep breath and smiled; River responded, "That about sums it up, yes."_

_"But how are you even still here, River?" The Doctor asked._

_River walked a few small steps toward The Doctor and leaned into his ear saying, "I'm connected to Clara, in a way."_

_The Doctor cocked his head and made eye contact with his wife, "What do you mean?"_

_"Spoilers." She walked back towards Rose, pulled a maroon colored lever and the TARDIS made a happy sound._

_River nodded in Rose's direction and Rose quickly bent down, hugged the casing which incased the heart and closed her eyes. She leaned her head on it, whispered some words that The Doctor couldn't quite make out and a light gold light emanated from below. _

_Suddenly, the TARDIS shook viciously, River shut her eyes and held tightly to the controls, stabling herself; Rose hugged the casing closer; and Clara rolled herself into a little ball, burying her face in her knees. Her body banged against the railing of the TARDIS and slammed on the floor. A whimper escaped Clara and as the TARDIS rammed back and forth harder than it ever had before in all of its existence. The Doctor jumped up and grabbed her, pulling her in close with one arm and wrapping the other arm around the rail to hold themselves in place._

_The turbulence suddenly stopped; The Doctor looked at the control panel hoping for a sign that it was all over. He received one as River let out a breath she seemed to have been holding in. Rose slowly rose from her position under the panel, her tear-stained face forming a small smile. _

_Finally, the Doctor unhooked his arm, revealing a red mark from the metal rubbing against and helped Clara stand up. He looked her over, her face was red and her arms and legs looked bruised. She didn't speak, but he knew she had had a traumatic day, the tears welling up in her eyes proved that. So he pulled her into a gentle hug._

_He whispered into her ear, "Are you all right?"_

_"My back hurts, I'm bruised, but I think I'm okay…" Clara answered tentatively._

_"But are you alright?" He pressed._

_"I don't know." She whispered._

_"Everyone," River announced, causing The Doctor and Clara to turn around. "We made it."_

_The Doctor ran towards the door and he opened it: Trenzalore, his face formed a grin. He never thought he'd be so overjoyed to see this planet of all places. The three girls crowded closely around him staring out. _

_He felt their breath on his back and immediately asked, "Where to now?"_

_The four of them pushed back into the TARDIS; The Doctor jumped to the control panel, he didn't want River to get used to piloting it: it was still his police box, as much as he trusted the 'child of the TARDIS'. He smiled broadly at the three women staring at him. They smiled back; obviously they were waiting for him to do something spectacular! Weren't they?_

_Then Rose unemotionally spoke, "Alright, take me home now."_

**A/N: I really made that entire explanation up as I went along. I hope it isn't too lame. I'm sure Steven Moffat will come up with some better way (at least…I hope). If I did anything that doesn't make sense or you have any questions, just tell me in the reviews or pm me. I'll pm you back and/or explain it in the next chapter. :D**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! When I get a review, I feel all happy and bubbly inside no matter what it says.**


	3. Home?

**A/N: I have nothing to say…this is a first: my notes are always so long…**

**OH! I know, I don't own Doctor Who, but I intend to, someday. I shall be the next Steven Moffat, breaking little fangirls' hearts…just kidding! Or am I?**

**Ok, now I'll explain some stuff: don't forget this if all a flashback in the **_italics _**and flashbacks will end in this chapter. In retrospect, I probably just should've started the story at Trenzalore but bare with me and my flaws!**

_"Rose," River began gently, "We're not quite sure how to take you back."_

_Rose furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean? I have a life back home; they don't even know where I went. I'll just be missing."_

_River explained, "The void closed after the TARDIS went through it, I don't know if there is a way back home."_

_ "What about Torchwood? Maybe they'll have a way…" Rose asked, holding back tears. "Doctor?"_

_She looked at him quickly then lowered her face to the floor._

_"I'll find some way." The Doctor promised, avoiding straight eye contact._

The Doctor stopped walking; he put both his feet together and wiggled his toes nervously in his shoes. He thought back to that moment, he shouldn't have said that. He doubted he'd find a way into Pete's world. She could be trapped in this universe for the rest of her life.

He shuddered at the thought. Why? Why did he shiver? What concerned him about that thought?

He remembered more of the day had pushed to the back of his mind:

_"Doctor," River stood close to the Doctor, speaking softly so his two companions could not hear her. "Rose may need some accommodations." _

_The Doctor stared blankly, his eyes asking, 'what do you mean.'_

_"She doesn't have money, a house-"_

_The Doctor cut her off, "Oh! Yes! I'll get her…"_

_The Doctor ran over to the controls pulled two levers pressed a blue shiny button and looked at River._

_"I am prepared for situations like this." He told her._

_"And what situation would that be?" _

_"A companion needing money, a place to live…" He trailed off, looking down at his scanners._

_"Rose," He called, slightly cringing, he never thought he'd say her name again, not like that. "Outside is an apartment you can stay at."_

_The two didn't look at each other, Rose simply answered, "Okay."_

_The Doctor handed River a debit card and a key with an apartment number on it, "Give that to Rose."_

_River eyed him suspiciously, seemingly wondering why he couldn't just walk across the room and give it to her himself. _

_Yet, she complied, handing it to Rose and saying, "This debit card has enough money to hold you over for a while."_

_Rose smiled toward River, pressing her thick lips together. _

_She opened the door and stared at the rectangular building with burgundy stones and large glass windows pulling it all together. She walked toward the clear door, not looking back._

_Clara peaked out of the TARDIS door, "Oi! This is just a few miles from the Maitland's house, I'll get out here."_

The Doctor's trail of thoughts was broken when he saw Clara jogged over to him, smiling. He smiled back; it lifted his spirits to see the companion who was always so perky and cheerful.

When reaching him though, her face changed, it looked serious, her eyes made contact with his and her smiled lowered into pressed lips.

"Doctor," she began, "did you find a way to get Rose home?"

The Doctor's grin vanished instantly, he hadn't even looked for a way to Pete's world: a void wasn't exactly something you can just find. If it was, he would've found one back…when Rose was ripped from him.

"No." He responded simply, walking with her towards her house as she followed him, staring sadly.

He walked into her house, pushing the wood door open, not even knocking, as Clara began to talk. She was asking if he would ever find a way to travel into alternate universes.

He walked through the hall, waiting for Clara to finish her long-winded questioning. He entered the kitchen and saw her. There sat Rose, eyes bloodshot, hair brushed straight, and face without make-up.

She make looked up, straight into his eyes, lips curling into a quivering smile.

"Hello, Doctor." She choked.

**I am sorry, so sorry: this is so short. I really wanted to give you a chapter. I know it's kind of boring and transitional but I will upload the next chapter within 42 hours: promise! And it shall have be interesting and long and have fun moments! **


	4. Meta and tears

**A/N: I do not own Doctor Who, I bet you figured that out by now :) yeah, read on: I know the last chapter was dull, hopefully this one is better:**

"Rose," The Doctor said quietly, "Hello."

Without noise, The Doctor moved closer towards the table where Rose sat, not breaking eye contact.

"So…" Rose began; smashing the silence but trailing off. Seconds later, she began speaking again in a forced voice, "How has life been for you?"

The Doctor gaped at her; what? He suddenly realized she was just trying to talk with him normally.

He said, "Good, I guess."

Small talk…

"That's good, I suppose…" Rose smiled, then awkwardly looked away, "How's this regeneration been?"

"Very cool, I guess you could say." He answered genuinely smiling, memories were flooding, memories of all the good times he had had with Rose.

"I like the bow tie." She continued, pointing shyly at the accessory adorning the collar of his shirt.

"Yes," The Doctor self-consciously touched his bow tie, "You should, they're cool; bow ties are cool!"

"Is that your new motto or something?" She asked, laughing a little.

The Doctor grinned even wider, Rose looked happy, like…well Rose.

Clara suddenly spoke hesitantly from behind them, "He once said that…a long time ago…we were being attacked by an ice woman. He was looking in a mirror and I was a governess to these-wait-"

She blinked a couple of times, and furrowed her eyebrows frowning, "I was living in the 1800's?…Doctor?"

The Doctor gazed at Clara; how could she remember that?

"Its fine Clara, you're fine." He answered, "You're just remembering moments from your echo lives."

She stepped back, her face dropping, "Will this happen again?"

"I don't know." The Doctor responded, fiddling with his fingers on the kitchen table.

Clara silently took a seat next to the Doctor. She seemed to be waiting for him to continue with some explanation. He didn't speak though; he never saw this coming.

Finally Clara spoke, saying something completely unexpected, "Doctor, I heard you took Rose to the end of the world the first time you met her."

"Uh yes, I did." He answered sheepishly; this is why he hated companions meeting up.

"Why would you do that?" Clara asked.

"It was well, two regenerations ago, the memory's a bit foggy…" The Doctor replied, making excuses which he knew were irrational.

"Uh-huh." Rose grunted, smirking towards Clara, who grinned back.

"Quite a way to charm a girl: taking her to the destruction of her planet." Rose continued.

Clara said, "What, were you like, 'hey, want to see all of time and space. Okay, then let's start with the sun engulfing your home.'

Rose laughed at Clara's representation of The Doctor as The Doctor wiggled uncomfortably.

"Rose!" The Doctor quickly said, changing the matter of the conversation, "How are Meta and Pete?"

Rose's demeanor changed, her smile faded into a frown, which immediately transformed into a scowl, "There isn't away back home is there?"

The Doctor immediately regretted asking that; he opened his mouth to say something, although he wasn't entirely sure what that something was.

Before he could, Rose continued angrily, "I know there isn't, if there had been, you would've found it years ago. You-you've taken me away from everything…again! I was happy, after all that time, I was finally happy again. And you-you took it away."

She sat there, in tears, her fingers touching the edges of her cheeks.

The Doctor cleared his throat to say something between an apology and 'it's not my fault the TARDIS took you.'

"John…Meta Crisis Doctor, he needed you too…" Rose continued, in more of a sad tone then cross now, but not letting The Doctor speak, "you left him. He was you. He had the whole universe one day and nothing…but a flat, smack dab in London. Which he had to share with me, dad, Tony, and…my mum…"

Her mum, the Doctor remembered the she-Dalek; he knew it wouldn't be easy for Meta, but how difficult had it been? Leaving those two like that…it hadn't been a wise move. A necessary one, perhaps, but not wise.

'I should explain,' The Doctor thought, he had had a perfect plan back then, a plan concerning Rose and Meta Crisis Doctor. 'Guess it wasn't as perfect as I thought.'

"How is he now?" Was all he could manage to ask, avoiding looking at Rose's crying eyes.

"He managed, almost went mad, but finally settled in as a human with a house…and a mortgage." Rose responded, choked up, and letting out a gloomy laugh. "It took a year before he finally let go of the notion he would someday be among the stars again. He got a job at Torchwood, they even made him a doctor, just gave him the title. 'Cause…I asked them to."

She looked at the Doctor, again. What could he say?

"Then," Rose's face formed a tiny smile, "one day, we were just helping organize some files on alien junk, and he asked me to marry him. He just said, 'we love each other, right? Let's get married!'"

The Doctor smirked, thinking of his old self, he wanted to hear more, about their life, but Rose was quiet. She appeared to be thinking.

"We have a daughter and a son, and now they'll never remember me. I'll have just disappeared. Gone missing, they're only two. John will have to tell them about me…" Rose cried, suddenly and unexpectedly, then beginning to sob.

The Doctor turned to see Clara jump up from her seat and moved towards Rose. Clara sympathetically put her arm around Rose shoulder, glaring at The Doctor in horror.

He understood, Clara was seeing what being The Doctor companion had led to. He thought for a moment: how could he have allowed this to happen?

The Doctor hesitantly spoke, his voice rough and sad, "What are their names: your son and daughter?"

"Sara Bree and Jack Lucas," She answered, wiping tears from her face, "I'll never see them again, will I?"

That hit The Doctor in the stomach, 'I'll never see them again, will I?' : Almost exactly what she had said at Bad Wolf Bay.

"I don't know," he answered somberly, and without thinking he pulled out of his chair, walked a few steps toward Rose and lightly enveloped her in his arms. Clara moved away. And Rose just cried.

**A/N: are you sad yet? Be sad! Uh, I know I said 42 hours, but this is close enough, right? My computer was all wacko so that's why it took so long. Oh yeah: I know Rose is really emotionally up and down, but I think that makes sense. She'll calm down in later chapters.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me update sooner. Even if the review is just 'this was a good chapter' or criticism. It's all good!**


End file.
